James and Lily!
by Llyra
Summary: This one is a bit of a different setup, please review!
1. The Letters

A/N: Hi! From James' point of view, because, well, I don't know!  
  
"James, you have a letter!" Mrs. Potter called to him. He was outside looking for his sister. He immediately came inside, wondering who it could possibly be from.  
He rushed downstairs and grabbed a manila envelope from the pile on the kitchen counter. Taking off his shoes, he slid across the smooth wooden floor and outside again, tearing his letter open at the same time.  
He read it, then read it again. And a third time. He then pinched himself, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Then he rushed back inside.  
"Mum! Hey, Mum!" James called. "What is Hogwarts?"  
Him mother gaped at him, and then called for James' father. James was still a bit confused, wondering. Was this a joke? There was no such thing as Wizardry, was there?  
"Mum! There is no such thing as Witchcraft and Wizardry!" James complained.  
"Yes there is! We jus haven't told you, in fear you would be a squib," His mother explained.  
"Squib? What is-." James began to ask.  
"Never mind that, we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your supplies, and we will get an owl to reply to this letter."  
"Umm, are you sure?" James asked again.  
"Yep! Also, the Blacks are witches and wizards, Sirius should have already received his letter."  
James ran outside, this time the front door, and across the street. He didn't even knock; the Blacks were too much of a second family for them to care.  
"SIRIUS!" James yelled at the top of his lungs, and raced up the stairs.  
"What, James?" Sirius answered, he was preoccupied with his videogames.  
"Are you, you know, a . . . well?" James asked, not wanting to say anything in case Sirius wasn't a wizard.  
"A wizard?" Sirius said absentmindedly.  
"Yes! That is what I was trying to say!" James said. "I am!"  
"Same here," Sirius said, abandoning the games. "What pranks shall we pull at Hogwarts? We have to give the teachers a nice warm welcome, and I am sure that in Diagon Alley tomorrow we can find some interesting magical pranks that will be much more fun then out regular ones."  
"You're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" James asked.  
"Yah, why?"  
"So'm I! We should go together!"  
"Yah, then we can decide what the best pranks to pull at school are," Sirius answered.  
They continued talking about what pranks they could play, and who they would play them on, while at the same time discussing Hogwarts.  
  
***  
  
Lily Evans was in her room, studying for the next year's tests. She was startled out of her concentration, by her mother, who told her that Lily had a letter. Lily, who never received letters, not even for birthday parties, immediately ran downstairs and tore open a yellow-ish envelope.  
"Who is it from, Lily?"  
"Hogwarts?" Lily answered, confused.  
"Let me see that," Her mother commanded.  
Lily dutifully gave it to her mom, who read it over.  
"What is this? This is a completely stupid idea, there is no such thing as Witchcraft!"  
"But can we go to this place anyway? Petunia has to go down there for Violin tomorrow anyway, so you can just make a quick stop there before we go to her recital!" Lily pleaded. (A/N: petunia could never do something like violin, but bear with me here.)  
"I guess, we have to find out who sent this anyway. I will not have you receiving stupid letters as this one for no reason."  
"So we go tomorrow?" Lily asked, making sure.  
"Go where?" Came the nasty voice of Petunia, Lily's older sister.  
"We are going to stop somewhere for Lily before going to your recital, Petunia." Her mother explained.  
"Where?" Petunia demanded.  
"Dogin Alley? Is that right, Lily?"  
"Diagon," Lily corrected.  
"What is that rubbish? There is no such place!"  
"Yes there is, I am a witch and I am going there to get my school supplies!" Lily told her sister, finally yelling.  
"A WHAT? My sister is a WITCH? How can this be? We are a perfectly normal family until this letter! We are not going!" Petunia decided.  
"Petunia, Lily is devoting a whole day to your recital, you should give her ten minutes of your time!"  
Petunia looked angry, and left.  
  
A/N: So what do you think of this chapter so far? Like? Yes? No? Review! The first few will be short chapters, then i will get longer. Please review! 


	2. Diagon Alley

A/N: Ideas are needed! Please review!  
  
"James! Sirius! We're leaving now!"  
The two boys quickly ran downstairs the next day, then had been planning how to do their first prank, but, as both boys pointed out more then once during the discussion, it was rather hard to plan if you didn't know what your surroundings looked like, or what you would be using.  
All the same, they had tried.  
They used a car, though both boys protested.  
"Can't we fly or something?" James complained. "We are wizards, shouldn't we be able to?"  
"Yah, cars are so boring," Sirius agreed.  
"You are going to have to wait until later to apparate, and besides, it would ruin all the Muggle-Protection Acts we have been installing the past few years," James' mother explained.  
"Muggle? That sounds like a breed of dog!" Sirius laughed.  
"It's what is called a non-magical person, person with no magical blood."  
Both boys nodded. They spent the rest of the way continuing their talk from the previous night.  
Soon they reached London. They were walking around; when James spied a small shop he had never seen before.  
"Is that the Leaky Cauldron?" James asked.  
He was correct, as they entered it, and opened a brick wall to reveal a street full of people, and shops.  
"Come on, James! Let's check out that shop down there, it's bound to have some magical pranks!"  
"Not just yet! You two have to get your school supplied first!" James' mother insisted, and handed them some money in the form of large golden coins.  
"Er, mum? These are large golden plates, not money." James commented.  
"Galleons, dear. Run along now, here is your supply list," she handed it to him.  
They rushed through the stores as fast as they possible could, trying to get everything done quickly. The split up to get potions and books, so they could get done faster, then went into the store near the end of the street.  
"Look at this!" James exclaimed, pointing at some Dungbombs.  
"Those must be good for something! Get some of those! And these, Fireworks!" Sirius exclaimed, filling a little cart with items.  
"We need some games also, how about Exploding Snap?" James asked eagerly.  
"If it has the word "Exploding" in it, we have to get it!" Sirius answered, grabbing it from James.  
They were soon home, and testing their new purchases in the back yard.  
  
***  
  
Lily sat in the back seat, squashed between the window and an overly large violin case, which Petunia "conveniently" placed in the middle, because she was still sore about having to stop at this pub.  
"Where did you say this was, again?" Lily's dad asked.  
"In London, near the mall," Lily's mom reminded him.  
"Do we really have to spend my precious time at a stupid magic shop?" Petunia complained.  
"Yes! I could ask the same of your violin!" Lily told her.  
"But I actually did something to deserve it!" Petunia returned.  
"But you don't do it well!" Lily answered.  
"Girls! Stop that! We are nearly there!" Her Mother called to the back seat. The girls contented themselves with glared for the rest of the ride.  
"You two wait in the car, Lily and I will go in," Her mom told the other two.  
"Good! Who would want to see a bunch of freaks anyway?" Petunia asked snootily.  
Lily ignored that last comment, as she and her mom exited the car and walked into a small pub.  
"Um, excuse me? Where can I find Diagon Alley?" Lily's mother asked a waitress.  
"Right through that door over there, as you don't have a wand," the Waitress answered.  
Lily and her mother walked through a door and saw a street filled with people and many shops. Her mother was stunned.  
"L- Lily, stay here a moment, I am going to go tell you father that we are going to stay here for a little while, and to pick us up later."  
Lily was left to examine the passing people. There were shorter people, and green people, and people who didn't look like people at all, and they were all wearing black robes. Lily and a few others were the only ones out of place.  
Lily's mother returned, and they exchanged their Muggle money for Wizarding money and started getting Lily's school supplies, only to return home with her father and a very annoyed Petunia later.  
  
A/N: REVIEW! That is all i have to say! PLEASE REVIEW! i will catch you if you don't! no, i won't, but please review! Thats the purpose of the box down there, you know, if ff.net didn't want people to review, then they wouldn't put it there!  



	3. The Train

A/N: Chapter three, obviously. Anyway, R/R!  
  
"Who ever heard of 3/4 of a platform? You must be crazy, mum!" Sirius told his mother.  
"No, go right through that barrier," his mum explained, gesturing at a wall hidden by people.  
Sirius and James looked at their mothers as if they were insane, though followed the advice.  
As they slowly approached the barrier, Sirius whispered to James "They're both mental. I don't want to look like a fool, you go first."  
"Hey! No way! We're going together," James said.  
"I'm running," Sirius decided suddenly. He broke into a sprint, pulling his trink behind him. James followed suit.  
James expected a hard knock agaist his head, but instead smelled smoke and many people. When he opened his eyes, which had been closed, he saw many people in black robed boarding a train labeled "Hogwarts Express"  
"This must be it," James said, and lead the way into a vacant train compartment.  
  
***  
  
"So, how're we supposed to get to this platform again?" Lily asked her mother.  
"Go through the barrier, i believe," she answered doubtfully. It was only her and Lily, as Petunia wasn't going to see anymore freaks then she needed to, that her very much. And as she couldn't as well stay home by herself, the only option was that Lily's father stay with her.  
Lily mentally cursed Petunia with a newly-learnt spell, because she couldn't say a proper good-bye to her father. She made a mental note to really curse her sister for this when she could use these spells. Lily was rather afraid, as she had only been away from her parents for one night before, and that was for a camp trip with her friends.  
Lily said good-bye to her mum, and stoutly marched toward the barrier. She touched it, it felt solid enough. But if she was ever to get to this school, she would have to go through it. So she walked into the solid wall.  
Above her she saw a sign that announced she was on platform 9 3/4. Lily made a second mental nite to test all un-suspecting brick walls to see if there were hidden streets or trains behind them  
Lily saw many people in black robes, many of them saying tearful good-byes to magical relatives. Lily supposed that only magical people could go throught the barrier, which was why her mother didn't come.  
Lily sighed. She wouldn't see her parents for another year. She hears a whistle blow, and quickly followed the remainder of the students onto the train.  
(A/N: I am doing them meet from both perspectives, then i will stay with Lily. I will try and switch back and forth once in a while.)  
She entered a compartment, and saw three boys playing a game. There were occasional sparks, which looked interesting to Lily. She loved to take risks.  
"Er, Hello," Lily said.  
"Hello, care to join us?" One of the two with black hair asked.  
"Quite! How do you play?" She asked, after setting her things down on an empty seat. "By the way, my name is Lily," she added.  
"Lily! I am Sirius, and this here's James, and Remus," he said, first pointing to the other black-haired one, and second to one with brown hair. The both flashed her a smile, then returned to the exploding game, which, on closer inspection, Lily noticed was a card game.  
"Nice to meet you all," Lily responded. "Now, teach me how to play this game!" She sat down, and was soon engrossed in her first magical game.  
  
***  
  
James and Sirius sat down in the train car and got out their new Exploding Snap Game.  
"Deal out the cards, ok, got that," Sirius read from the instructions. "When a player lays down that card, it will explode if no one picks it up. Ok, got it?"   
"Yep, let's go," James said.  
They began to play, and were about half way through their first game when the compartment door slid open. A tired boy with brown hair came in.  
"Hello, who are you?" James asked.  
"Remus Lupin," The boy said. "Is that Exploding Snap?"  
"Yep. I'm James Potter, and this is Sirius Lupin. Want to play?"  
"Sure!"  
They began to play, and everyone but Sirius ignored the door sliding open a second time.  
"Er, Hello," A girl with bright red hair and green eyes said. She seemed a little scared.  
"Hello!" Sirius said, as the cards exploded. "Care to join us?"  
"Quite!" She answered, then, as an after thought, said "How do you play? By they way, i am Lily."  
"Lily! I am Sirius, and this here's James, and Remus," he pointed to each one.  
"Nice to meet you all. Now, teach me how to play the game!" She sat down and the played for a bit.  
***  
  
Lily laughed as the cards exploded. "Did you get this is Diagon Alley?" She asked, sitting back.  
"Yep, we went there the day after we got our letters. We are from a wizarding family, but it's almost like we are muggles, becaue out parents didn't tell us," James explained, also abandoning the game.  
"Muggle?" Lily asked in confusion.  
"Yah, it's a person who can't do magic."  
"Oh, my parents are muggles. They thought it was a joke when i got the letter," she explained, climbing from the floor to a seat. James followed her. "You are from a wizarding family, you must know what we do when we get there."  
"My mum wouldn't tell me, only that there are four houses in a huge castle. You get put in one of them."  
"The four are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin" Sirius called, abandoning the game as well.  
"What odd names! How do you get put in them?" Lily asked.  
"Well, It's something to do with your personality, i think," Remus said.  
"I hope it's not hard, i am not up to a hard task on the first day," Lily commented.  
"Me neither," Remus agreed. The continued talking until they reached the school.  
  
A/N: Interesting, i guess. I am going to skip a bunch of years to get to 6th year, so this was rather an introduction. Please review! 


End file.
